


Arthur Tops

by Amuly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur always bottoms – doesn’t even realize he <i>could</i> top. Eames enlightens him. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Tops

 

Arthur panted, grinding down hard onto Eames. Their lips met in a messy kiss, until Arthur was aching, precome mixing between their bodies and dripping onto their pubic hair.

With a groan, Arthur pulled off of Eames, rolling over and presenting himself. “Come on, Eames.”

The bed creaked and dipped as Eames shifted his weight, rolling over on top of him. Arthur hissed and arched as Eames licked a wet stripe of fire down the crack of his ass, licking and sucking at the furled pucker once he reached it. “Get on with it. Let’s go.”

Eames’ silky smooth chuckle filled the room, making Arthur’s cock twitch against the sheets even as it grated him. “If you’re so eager, darling, why don’t you take charge?”

With a groan Arthur stuck his hand out, gesturing for the lube. “Fine. I’ll prepare myself.”

When Eames pushed the tube into Arthur’s hand, his fingers curled around Arthur’s and didn’t let go. “I meant,” he purred, breath hot against Arthur’s ear, “Do you want to fuck me?”

In the midst of his grinding and writhing beneath Eames, Arthur stilled. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

Nudging Eames off of him, Arthur rolled over, staring up at the larger man. Eames was grinning, face flushed and sweat dripping down his neck and chest. He waggled his eyebrows before grinding down against Arthur. “What do you say? Want to pound my arse?”

Arthur felt a flush spread across his face, which was only partially due to arousal. His eyes fell, and he found he couldn’t quite bring them up to look at Eames. He settled for staring at a point on Eames’ shoulder as he spoke. “But...you’re...you’re bigger.”

Eames made a show of glancing down between the two of them, eyeing up their erections. “Dunno, love. We’re approximately equivalent.”

Arthur attempted to shove at Eames, but his hand stopped in its movement to rest on Eames’ chest. “You know what I mean. Taller, broader, heavier: you’re on top.”

Snatching the lube bottle out of his hand, Eames threw himself onto his stomach and started slicking up his fingers. “I don’t know where you got your antiquated notions of homosexual relationships from,” Arthur watched, wide-eyed as Eames slid a single slicked finger into himself and began thrusting it in and out, “but back in merry old England, men aren’t less strapping and devilishly handsome just because they take it up the arse every once in a while.” He winked at Arthur at the same time he slipped a second finger in himself. “Or even if they prefer it.”

Arthur found he could only watch, mesmerized, as Eames continued to stretch himself. His breaths quickened as his fingers did, and soon he was holding himself up on knees and elbows, rocking back onto three fingers. “Anytime you want to jump in, love. I can’t exactly do the next part by myself.”

With a gasp, Arthur started forward, plastering himself to Eames’ back. Eames’ fingers disappeared, and he pressed himself back, urging Arthur on. “Are you sure?”

Beneath him, Eames hung his head with an exasperated sigh. “Darling, if you’re not fucking me within the next twenty seconds, I’ll find someone who will. Not to be vain, but I’m sure I could find plenty of willing men.”

Barely thinking through what he was doing, Arthur slicked himself and pushed inside Eames with one smooth movement. A startled gasp escaped his throat, and he had to stop once he was fully sheathed inside Eames. “Alright back there?”

Arthur breathed heavily through his nose, focusing on adjusting to Eames’ tight heat, the feel of his hips pressed flushed to Eames’ beautiful pert ass, the flex of Eames’ muscles beneath his fingers. He trailed shaky fingers down Eames’ back, tracing lines in the glistening sweat until his hands reached the two gorgeous globes. He squeezed, marveling at its firm suppleness. “Anytime, dear.”

Gathering up his courage, Arthur pulled out and thrust sharply back in, digging his fingers into Eames’ ass at the same time. “I thought you wanted _me_ to top? Seems like it defeats the purpose if you’re ordering me around.”

“Well then _top me_ , wouldn’t you?”

With lips pressed into a thin line, Arthur pulled back and thrust forward hard. Beneath him, Eames moaned, hands twisting in the sheets as he pushed backwards.

“There, love, there.”

As much as Arthur wanted to shut Eames up and fuck him into next week, the feel of Eames’ strong body clenching around him was quickly driving him to the edge. Arthur did his best: pounding into Eames and setting a brutal pace. But each thrust in coiled the pleasure tighter in his belly, and each harsh drag out was both delicious in its friction and torture in its loss of that tight, wet heat. He wanted to hold out longer than Eames, but it was quickly becoming an option no longer. And then Eames started making _noises_.

“Fuck, darling, _yes_. Harder, harder, dear. Bloody hell. Just there... _yes_.”

Arthur’s fingers curled into Eames’ flank, carefully manicured nails digging into the skin and slipping from the sweat. Eames’ grunts and pleas and smooth as honey voice made Arthur cry out and moan, even as he held off his orgasm.

Beneath him, Eames shifted forward, bringing up a hand to fist himself in time with Arthur’s thrust. Arthur tried to slip one hand forward, but Eames was shaking his head, hanging down low above the bed. “Focus on what you’re doing back there,” he managed to choke out. He punctuated his request – order – with a loud groan. Arthur’s body stiffened and he stilled, breathing hard.

“Fuck!” Eames reached his hand back, grabbing Arthur’s ass and trying to push him forward. “Don’t stop _now_!”

Arthur’s eyes were closed as he focused on not coming. Finally he lifted a hand and smacked Eames’ ass. “If you want to come, you’ll stay quiet and take what I give you.”

A throaty chuckle filled the room, and Eames undulated his hips back softly. “Of course. So sorry.”

Arthur waited. Their heavy breathing filled the room, coupled with the shifting of bedsprings and rustle of sheets as Eames shifted and twitched beneath him in anticipation. The clock on his desk ticked softly behind him, and Arthur focused on that, on the passage of seconds, as he tried to curb his arousal. He knew the moment he started moving within Eames again he would spiral out of control, coming like some sort of lonely teenager.

 _If I’m going down, I’m taking Eames with me_.

“Did I say you should stop stroking yourself?”

Eames’ hand popped off Arthurs’ ass and returned to his cock like it was magnetized.

“Now, listen to me, Mr. Eames.” Arthur shifted forward, doing everything in his power not to focus on how that small bit of movement sent ripples of pleasure through his system.

“Listening, love. Bloody _fuck_ , I’m listening.”

Eames’ body clenched and moved around Arthur, making it even more difficult for him to focus. He removed a hand from Eames’ back and squeezed his own thigh, focusing on the little pinpricks of pain to distract himself from the exquisite pleasure of Eames’ body beneath him. He pressed his mouth to Eames’ ear, nibbling at the shell before he continued. “I’m going to start moving again. I’m going to fuck you hard, and you’re going to come.” A guttural groan escaped from Eames, and his head nodded furiously beneath Arthur’s lips.

“Anything you say.”

Arthur shifted back carefully. He was under control again, but just barely. With one last, shuddering breath, he placed his hands on Eames’ hips, squeezing tightly. He started moving again, furiously, fully aware that it wouldn’t be longer. His orgasm pooled behind his groin as he pounded into Eames, fueled by the sounds of the larger man's groans of pleasure. With a hoarse shout Arthur came, orgasm shaking his body as he emptied himself into Eames.

Even as Arthur was still shaking and twitching through the last spasms of his orgasm, Eames came with a roar, muscles clenching around Arthur’s already sated member. He whimpered, collapsing onto Eames and falling to the bed as Eames’ arms gave out.

Working quickly, even through the blinding haze of one of his most powerful orgasms in recent history, Arthur pulled himself out of Eames and rolled to the side, fully intending to get a towel and wet wipes to clean them up. Even as he moved to the edge of the bed, an arm shot out and pulled his back against Eames’ chest, who snuffled against it like a tired sheep dog. “Stay here for a minute with me. Bask in your own afterglow, for God’s sake.”

Arthur stiffened for a moment, before he allowed himself to relax against Eames. “Are you alright? Everything went fine?” Inwardly he cringed at how obviously he was seeking Eames’ approval. But he had to know: if it was good, if Eames liked it like that, if he could please _please_ do it that way ‘round again.

All of his doubts were swept aside when Eames placed a kiss to his head and mumbled, sated contentment dripping from every thickly-accented word: “Masterful, darling. Simply masterful.”

 


End file.
